The Great Lithuanian Doctor and His Lover
by IAMERIK
Summary: This is a series of ideas. Each chapter might have a different AU or a different set of characters. Mature just in case. From my archive page If you have any ideas, feel free to send them my way. Hannibal is a trademark of NBC, story and original characters are copyright 2016 by Mingus1 and this-blog-is-my-design and IAMERIK, all rights reserved.
1. Beef Tenderloin

"Dada!" Cael shouted as he ran on his stubby legs towards Will.

Will scooped his son up and sat him on his hip, "Cael!"

His son's hands drove into his father's curls and he smiled, "Dada?"

"Yes, Cael? What do you want to ask me?" Will asked as he pressed a brief kiss in his son's light brown curls.

His four year old son put his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them, "When's papa gon' come home?" He said from around his fingers.

Will chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "I just told you, bud. He'll be home in an hour. Then he's gonna make us dinner."

"Where's Agail?" Cael said as he sucked on his index and middle finger.

Will brought his son into his study and sat at his desk with his son in his lap, "She's at her friend Kayla's house. She'll be home for dinner though." He brushed his son's soft brown hair back. The curls wrapping themselves around his fingers as he pulled them back.

Winston's head popped up and Cael slid off his father's lap and went running towards him squealing, "Win-ston!" He nearly toppled over the poor dog.

"Cael, you need to be more careful." Will chastised as he cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

Cael curled up next to Winston and Winston rested his head beside Cael's.

Will smiled at the sight, his son had become just as much of a dog lover as him, even Hannibal couldn't resist how Cael cuddled up with the dogs, nevermind the dog hair that got all over the little boy's clothes.

Their little patchwork family was bigger than ever with Hannibal, Will, Cael, Abigail, Alana, and the dogs. They all came from different places and yet they were all together in one big, generally happy, family.

Will flipped through a small stack of assignments that he had to grade for his class at the F.B.I. Academy. It was better than working in the field, and he constantly reminded himself of that whenever he wanted to complain about how hard being a teacher was. He loved his job and it was good to get out of the house when Abigail and Cael were at school, he had found himself when Cael was brought into their lives. He found a certain stability (he still had anxiety and problems with his empathy disorder, but not to the extent that he had had while working in the field) with his family and with his work. He was happier than he could ever have imagined when he imagined himself at forty years old.

"Daddy?"

Will's attention turned to his son, "Yes, buddy?"

Cael's fingers brushed over the dog's hair, "Can we go fishing?"

His father smiled and nodded, "Yes, but not tonight. Tomorrow."

"'Cause then it's the weekend!" Cael shouted as he smiled and scratched Winston's back.

Will wanted to chuckle badly, but instead reminded his son to use his indoor voice and that yes, tomorrow was the weekend, and that yes they would go.

"Will Abby come?"

"You'll have to ask her. I'm pretty sure she would like to." Will said as he turned back to his work and started grading again.

Cael's fingers went back into his mouth and he got up and started running out of the room.

"Hey, kiddo? Where are you going?" Will asked as Winston got up and started following Cael.

"To get my cars." Cael said as Will heard him rummaging through the toy bin in the living room.

It wasn't a long time until Cael came running back in with his small bucket of matchbox cars. He started rolling their wheels along the ground and crashing them into each other.

When Will finished grading, he crouched on the floor and took a car from the bucket and they set up a small racing track along the floor and they started racing their cars down makeshift hills and the tracks.

Will waited a few milliseconds after Cael let of of his car before releasing own his car, allowing Cael to win the race every time.

"I beat you, Daddy! I beat you again! Another! Another!" Cael shouted as he crashed his matchbox into his father's.

Will shook his head, "No, Cael. Papa's going to be home in only a few minutes. After dinner." Cael pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "Do not pout, young man. Your papa's going to be home soon and we should be in the kitchen to greet him. You know how he enjoys that."

Cael nodded and his father took his hand and they went into the kitchen, just as Abigail opened the back door.

"Abby!" Cael shouted as he went running over to her and then wrapped himself around her legs.

She picked him up and then moved her attention from the squirming and squealing young boy to Will, "Hi."

Will smiled at her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hi. How was Kayla's?"

Abigail took a pear from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, "Good. We finished studying for final exams."

Will took Cael from her and balanced him on his hip, "That's good. Hannibal will be home soon and then he'll start with dinner, his appointment with a patient must have run over."

The young girl smiled at her guardian, "I'm going to go finish my classwork." She took her backpack from the kitchen's island and then went upstairs to her room.

Will brought the young boy into the living room and put Nova on, placing his son on the sofa and then going back into the kitchen to get a beer.

Just as he was opening the beer, the front door opened and Cael got off the couch and went running towards the door, "Daddy! Daddy! Papa's home!" Cael ran up to his Papa as quick as his little legs could carry him, and threw himself into his father's arms, "Hi, papa!"

Hannibal lifted the small child up and inhaled his son's scent, the sweet smell of Will's shampoo, "Hello, my sweet boy." Hannibal said as Cael rubbed his face against one of Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal rested his face into his son's soft curls inhaling his son's sweet scent, "Has your daddy given you a bath?"

Cael shook his head, "No, papa. Daddy gives me a bath after dinner." Cael said with a laugh.

"Where is your daddy?" Hannibal asked as he put his briefcase next to the door.

"In the kitchen, Hannibal." Will announced.

Hannibal carried the little boy into the kitchen and found his partner sitting at the island with a beer in his hand as he read the book in front of him. He put the kid down and then kid went running back to the living room and then sat back on the couch. Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will's curls, "Is Abigail home?"

"Yes. She just got back." Will said as he closed the book and turned to face his partner.

"Good." Hannibal said as he rested his hand on Will's shoulder. "How was work, Will?"

Will nodded and then pushed his book to the middle of the island, "It was pretty good."

Hannibal's fingers curled at the back of Will's neck and he pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead.

Will smiled as Hannibal pulled back and then went to go start dinner. He pulled the steak out of the freezer, just as Cael came running into the kitchen.

"Daddy, my program is over!" He wrapped his arms around his papa's legs.

Hannibal placed the meat in a ziploc and then dunked it in hot water to start the defrosting period. For the most part the meal was already made, it was just a matter of sticking it in the oven. This had become Hannibal's preferred method of cooking, as it allowed him to spend more time with his family and also more time to be able to prepare meals on the weekend.

"Can we play with my trains?"

Will nodded and told his son to go get the bucket of train supplies and bring it into the living space.

Within three minutes, Cael was tottering his way into the kitchen with his big bucket of train supplies.

"Don't make a mess, you two." Hannibal said as he slipped the pan of meat into one of the ovens.

Cael brought the bin into the living space and then poured the train supplies out of the bin.

Hannibal tutted, "You must clean up after dinner."

"Okay, papa!" Cael shouted as Will sat down on the floor next to him.

Will picked up a train, "Indoor voice."

"Sorry." Cael replied as he started assembling the train tracks. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Cael twiddled his thumbs, "I love you."

Will leaned forward and pressed a kiss into his son's sweet smelling hair, "I love you too, buddy."

"Will papa play with us too?"

The younger father shrugged, "Why don't you ask him?"

"Papa, will you play with me and daddy?"

Hannibal sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the ottoman, tired from his long day, "maybe in a little while. Papa's had a long day. He's tired, little one." His hand disappeared into Cael's curly hair and for a brief moment ruffled his son's hair before taking his hand out of the sandy curls.

"Papa? Did you deal with any crazy people today?"

His papa sighed, "Now Cael, that is not very nice. You know that the people I deal with are not crazy, they are troubled. Even your daddy was one of my patients. Daddy was my best patient."

Cael smiled, "Daddy is the best patient, and papa is the best doctor." His chunky hands stuck together train tracks one-by-one as Will started building small houses out of the Lincoln Logs that were also stored in the train bin.

Hannibal sat on the sofa, watching his lover and his son build a train city. The floor was a mess, but because it was going to be cleaned up after dinner, he didn't mind. He watched as his partner carefully constructed the little buildings, checking to make sure that every piece was put in the correct spot.

Winston even made his appearance, lying under the ottoman and every so often getting a pet from the small child who would take frequent breaks to indulge the dog with cuddles.

At precisely six thirty, the timer dinged and Hannibal was off. He set the table and then brought the food to the table.

"Will, please go get Abigail. Cael, come sit down."

Will went to go bring Abigail down for dinner and Cael sat down at his spot at the table.

"What would you like to drink?" Hannibal asked as he placed a wine bottle on the middle of the table.

"Juice, please!" Cael squealed.

"Indoor voice, please." Will said as he returned with Abigail in tow.

Hannibal nodded and went to the fridge to get the partially drunk sippy cup and brought it to his son, who's chubby hands lifted it to his mouth.

Abigail took her sit across from Cael and then Hannibal at one of the heads of the table, and then Will at the other.

Will poured himself a glass of wine, "So, what's for dinner?"

"It is a beef tenderloin, with a side of balsamic roasted brussel sprouts, and lemon parsley green beans."

Will nodded as he lifted his wine glass to his lips, "Sounds delicious."

He took a sip of the red wine as Cael stabbed his cut up steak with his little fork and stuck it in his mouth.

Abigail was eating rather fast and Hannibal sighed, "Even if you finish your food early, you must sit at the table with us, Abigail." She slowed her eating, knowing that she couldn't escape the table.

Cael ate away and his parents began the discussions of their days.

Will had had a very average day, he had given several major lectures on behavioral forensics, and then he went out to lunch with one of his colleges. Hannibal had seen several patients, and then had come home for lunch and then left again. Abigail had gone to school and had sat through all of her classes, studying hard so that she could get into the college that she was interested in, after school she had gone to her friends to study and then finally she returned home to study. Cael had gone to preschool, played with his friends, and then was picked up by Will at three o'clock.

Will put the bottle stopper in the wine bottle and Hannibal cleared the dishes, putting them next to the seat, and then removing the food from the table (so Winston wouldn't feel tempted to jump on the table).

Abigail washed the dishes and Cael got the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Cael, only a little." Hannibal warned.

"Okay, papa." He handed a tea cup to Will, "Daddy, can you scoop me some ice cream?"

Will nodded and then scooped out a single scoop of vanilla ice cream, placed it in the tea cup, and then handed it to Cael. The ice cream was put into the freezer as Cael sat down at the kitchen table and ate away at his ice cream with his spoon, ice cream dripping down his chin and onto his shirt.

Will helped put the extra food into the fridge in plastic containers, "Thank you for the meal, Hannibal. It was very good." Cael had gotten up from the table and he put the tea cup in his dad's hands. Will handed the cup to Hannibal and then took the little boy's hand, "Alright, little man. It's bath time."

Cael squealed in excitement and Will followed him upstairs.

The child tottered into the kid's bathroom at the end of the hall upstairs.

Will sat on the toilet lid and then helped his son take his clothes off and wrapped him in a towel to keep him warm as the bath's water ran, heating up.

When the water was warmer, Will picked Cael up and put him in the bath tub.

"Can I have bubbles, Daddy?"

The man nodded, "Maybe after I wash your hair, Cael." Cael played with the rubber duck that floated in the water as Will filled up a glass of water. "Close your eyes. I'm going to pour water over your head."

Cael squeezed his eyes shut and then Will tipped the glass and let the water pour over the sandy curls.

The little boy opened his eyes as his dad started rubbing the strawberry-scented shampoo in his hair.

Hannibal peered his head around the door, "You forgot to clean up your toys, Cael."

"Hannibal, I'll get them when I go back downstairs."

"Alright."

Will instructed his son to close his eyes once more and then he poured another glass of water over Cael's head.

He then allowed Cael to play in the bubbles as he went to go get his son's pajamas.

The boy's room was painted blue with a small toddler bed in one corner, a small bedside table, and a dresser.

He went to the dresser and pulled out the boy's grey and white striped pajamas.

Will then returned to the bathroom and got his son out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He helped his son get dressed and then put his son on his hip and took him to the sink, "We gotta brush your teeth."

Cael took the small toothbrush from the toothbrush holder and Will put a small amount of toddler toothpaste on the bristles and then helped his son brush his teeth.

It was almost eight o'clock and it was the child's bedtime, so Will brought him into his bedroom and helped him into bed.

"Papa."

Will nodded, "I'll go get him."

He left his son in the bedroom and then went to the top of the stairs, "Hannibal. Come up."

Hannibal appeared at the bottom of the stairs in no time and then came up the stairs and followed Will into the bedroom.

The little boy had gotten under the covers and his fathers sat on the edge of the bed, he was already starting to drift off.

Will pressed a kiss to his son's sweet smelling head, "Good night, Cael. Sleep well."

Hannibal pressed a kiss to the little boy's forehead and then smoothed his son's hair, "Good night. Sleep well."

"Good night." Cael said with a smile, "I love you."

Hannibal and Will smiled and responded with a "We love you too."

* * *

 **Recipes for this chapter:** **Beef Tenderloin and the Balsamic Roasted Brussel Sprouts:** food-and-recipes/articles/807132/how-to-cook-perfect-beef-tenderloin

 **The Lemon Parsley Green Beans:** /recipe/146100/lemon-parsley-green-beans/?internalSource=hn_carousel%2003_Lemon-Parsley%20Green%20Beans &referringId=925&referringContentType=recipe%20hub&referringPosition=carousel%2003


	2. When Will Gets Tense

Will stood at the podium, terrified.

He was used to talking to classes, it was his job after all. Perhaps it was because he had gone on a very gory case the day before. A woman and her child had been sliced open from the tops of their heads all the way down to their pubic area, organs spilling out in a manner that was particularly gruesome and somehow Will was sent over the edge.

He watched as one hundred and six eyes focused on him and as his throat became dry.

Will folded up his notes and then left the podium, grabbing his briefcase as he exited the lecture hall. He nearly ran to the main exit of the building, panting nervously, and sweat dripping down his brow.

He managed his way to the parking lot and found the beat up blue Honda. He slipped inside and then sat there for a moment trying to get his thoughts to calm down. His hands smacking his head repeatedly, trying to get the swimming words in his head to stop. He felt his phone pressing against his thigh and he grabbed it, punching in the number 1 and letting his phone speed dial Hannibal.

Hannibal would be in between patients right now and he would be able to talk so long as Will got a hold of him.

The phone rang and rang until on the last ring, it was picked up with a, "Hello?"

"Hannibal." Will panted as his eyes leaked.

The Lithuanian doctor's voice came over the receiver, "What is wrong, William?"

Will tried to breathe, "I don't know. I panicked. I'm coming home." He said in between pants.

"Breathe, William." Hannibal prompted, and Will paused and took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen go in and out of his body. "Good job. Now come home. I will be waiting."

Will nodded, "okay."

They hung up and Will started the drive home, being extra careful.

He parked in the driveway to the house and grabbed his briefcase as he left the car.

Will opened the front door with his key and once inside, dropped his briefcase in the front hall, and found Hannibal sitting in the living room, sipping a cup of tea.

"Ah. You made it safely, William."

Will nodded and sat on the seat across from Hannibal and fiddled with his fingers, "I did."

"Tell me what happened, Will." Hannibal said as he raised the cup to his lips.

"I just panicked. I couldn't do it." Will said as he twiddled his thumbs, "One moment I was fine, the next, I wasn't."

Hannibal nodded and then responded tenderly, "You'll be okay, William." He checked his watch, "Now. I should go pick Cael up from preschool, and we'll come straight home."

Will looked up from the ground and his eyes met Hannibal's maroon ones, "Don't you have appointments or something?"

Hannibal put the cup of tea down on the table next to his chair, "Don't be ridiculous, William. I canceled all of my appointments."

Will looked at Hannibal as his hair flopped in his eyes, "You shouldn't have canceled. I don't understand why you would do that?"

"Because you mean so much to me, William. You're important to me, along with Cael and Abigail." He stood up and then rested his hands on Will's shoulders, "what would you say to a back massage when I get back?"

"That would be nice." Will said as he fixed his gaze to the carpet once more, tracing the patterns with his eyes for a moment. He then raised his hand to his face and took his glasses off, setting them on the table that held Hannibal's cup of tea, and then put his face in his hands.

Hannibal squeezed his husband's tense shoulders, "I'll be back in twenty minutes. I expect you to be in bed and ready for me to start your massage when I get home." His hand stroked the side of Will's face, his cold fingers against Will's hot cheek.

Will nodded in response and Hannibal grabbed his keys and then went to go pick up their son.

The younger man headed into his study and looked at the photos of the smiling kids on his desk. A picture of Abigail and him fly fishing sat on the desk near his computer. It was one of his favorite pictures. She had a huge smile on her face due to catching many fish that day, and he was standing beside her eagerly watching her cast. That day, Cael had only been five months old, and Hannibal sat on the shore with him as Abigail and Will caught fish. Hannibal was never a big fan of spending extended amounts of time in the great outdoors, but Will had been able to convince him to come out to the woods that day. Hannibal had gotten covered in bug bites, as he forgot to apply bug spray, and had been crabby for the rest of the night.

Will loved looking back on that memory, when times were simpler, and when Cael could remain still in his arms for hours. He wouldn't give the four year old up for anything, but Will sometimes missed the days when his little boy still needed him all the time. Now, he was four and he could do many things on his own, and Will knew that there was a day right around the corner, when Cael would cease to need his fathers' help.

"William." Will turned around in his chair and found Hannibal standing at the entrance to the door. Cael sleeping against his shoulder, "I thought I told you to wait for me upstairs."

Will nodded, "I just got distracted."

Hannibal placed something on the desk in front of Will, "You forgot those in the other room."

"Ah." Will put them on his face and Hannibal and his son came into focus.

"Perhaps, we should put the little one to bed and then go in our room." Hannibal suggested as Cael wrapped his fingers around his father's tie and held on tightly.

Will pushed his curls out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "Right."

He followed the tall man upstairs and then into the blue room.

Hannibal rested Cael on the bed and found the boy's blankie and tucked it underneath his arm.

Cael clutched it to his chest as his father leaned down and pressed a kiss to the young boy's forehead saying, "saldžių sapnų meile, labanakt ."

Will could help but feel his heart ache a little at Hannibal being so loving to their son, it always melted his heart seeing them together.

He pressed a kiss to Cael's forehead with a, "good night, sweet boy. Papa and I will see you when you wake up."

Hannibal took his hand and then took him into the bedroom, "Take your shirt off, William."

Will did as he was told and removed his shirt, revealing his smooth chest for only a moment's time until he flung himself onto the bed face down, and turned his head to the side.

Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle, "I see that you have been awaiting this, Will."

Will nodded, "Please, Hannibal. I need it."

The older man removed his shirt and then went into the bathroom to retrieve his pajama pants, which were on the counter from the morning, and a tube of massage gel. He changed into his pajama pants as to not get his work pants soiled with the oily substance and then stood at the side of the bed and placed his hands on his lover's warm back.

"Will, you mustn't get so stressed. Your shoulder's are incredibly tight." He worked his fingers along Will's shoulder muscles working out all the knots that had formed throughout the day. "You mustn't get so tense, William."

Will moaned in reply, "I can't do that, Hannibal. I'm incredibly busy these days."

"You must take better care of yourself, William, otherwise you're going to hurt yourself." The Lithuanian man's fingers kneaded away at Will's tense muscles.

Will entered a trance, "I'll try, Hannibal."

"Good." Hannibal's voice was low, nearly seductive as his fingers worked down Will's spine.

Will twitched as Hannibal's fingers neared his lower half, "Hannibal-"

"Now, William. Let me continue, I know what I'm doing, I'm a doctor."

The younger man sighed knowing that this wasn't some sort of game that Hannibal was playing, and that he was really indeed trying to help him relieve the tension that had formed down his back due to the panic attack.

The older man started to hum a tune that Will could not identify as he returned to his shoulders, carefully working out knots near the base of his neck and then up his neck.

Will moaned as Hannibal's fingers reached the nape of his neck. He could feel the fingers curling around his curls and tugging slightly, teasing him, but once he was nearly certain that Hannibal had other plans, Hannibal would return to the massage.

"You're really good at this." Will said as he inhaled deeply.

The older man smiled, "I try my best to make my lover happy."

Will nodded in response and promptly started nodding off into sleep.

 _ **The Lithuanian in here I believe translates to 'sweet dreams, love, goodnight." or at least according to this website... lithuanian_out_loud_0047_beg_pabuciuok_mane_kiss_me**_

 _ **I'm too nervous to ask someone to run translations for me. Also I don't know anyone who speaks Lithuanian... so... yeah... I'm trying... it's not that easy, but if I did it wrong, I'm really really really sorry.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Sandwiches and Fishing

Will finished packing up his handmade flies and slipped them into his fishing kit as Hannibal put the lunches into the backpack that they were bringing on the trip.

Abigail came into the room with Cael in her arms, "When are we going to go? He's too excited."

Hannibal took the young boy from Abigail's arms and put him on his hip, "We'll go soon, daddy and I have to finish packing though."

"Fish. Ing." The boy said as he smacked his hands on his father's shoulders.

Hannibal put the boy down, "нет!" He pointed towards the corner of the hall, "Иди встань в угол и подумай о своем поведении!"

The boy ran, crying, into the hallway and sat in the corner.

"Hannibal, you're being too rough with him." Will said as he checked over the fishing kit making sure that everything was in there. "You should really scold him in English. We don't want to confuse him."

"William, he knows that I'm serious when I scold or say anything loving in Lithuanian or Russian." Hannibal explained as he set the lunches on the counter next to the fishing gear.

Will stood behind Hannibal, taking in his scent, the musky scent of his casual woods clothes.

The boy was slamming his feet against the floor and Hannibal was worried that he would either scuff the floors or hurt himself.

"ЭЙ! Хватит! Не дергайся. Веди себя прилично."

The boy stilled and then looked at his father with puppy dog eyes.

Will sighed as he pulled on his fishing boots knowing that it would be awhile until they could leave as since the young boy was two and Hannibal required him to sit still in the corner for 6 minutes as Hannibal had devised an equation for the time-outs that he would give. It was the age of the child multiplied by three, so that it was a rather lengthy but manageable punishment even for a two year old.

The boy sat in the corner crying and Hannibal came back to the kitchen and got the drinks that they were going to bring on the trip out of the fridge and then put them in the backpack.

He watched the clock and when six minutes had passed, Hannibal went back to the corner.

Hannibal knelt down on the floor, "Cael, are you going to be a good boy? Hmmm?"

Cael nodded as Hannibal wrapped his arms around his son.

"Хороший мальчик." He pressed a kiss to his son's head holding him tightly. He picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip and wiped the little boy's tears with his thumb, "Хороший мальчик." He repeated as he brought the boy into the kitchen.

Will took Cael from his son and then rubbed his back, "You can't hit papa."

"Прости." Cael said as he buried his face in his father's vest.

Will pressed a kiss to the boy's head, "Good boy. Now, let's go fishing!"

They hiked through the forest, Cael walking beside Will, holding onto his hand tightly and Hannibal carrying the backpack with Abigail hiking beside him.

It was a rather sunny day and the cool autumn air made them all feel a little chilly.

When the little boy got tired, Will picked him up and carried him atop his shoulders. The young boy's hands sitting atop his father's head.

"We're almost there." Will said as they took a sharp turn.

Hannibal and Abigail had been chatting about how Abigail needed to up her science grade in the following months and how Hannibal expected that she take her studies a little more seriously.

They entered a large clearing with a stream at the end of it and they hiked to the spot.

At the edge of the stream, Will let the young boy down and Hannibal put the backpack down. He pulled a blanket out of the bag and spread it out on the ground.

The little boy headed to the edge of the stream and Will scooped him up, "Nope, bud. We're not going in yet, you gotta wait until after lunch."

They had decided to not do an early morning trip as it was Cael's first time fishing, so even though the possibilities of them catching anything were slim, it was a good starting point for the boy.

Will put Cael down on the blanket and Hannibal started unpacking the sandwiches that he had made.

They all congregated on the blanket, Hannibal handing out sandwiches and Will trying to keep the squirming boy in his lap.

Hannibal handed the little one a sandwich and a sippy cup of apple juice.

The little boy bit into his sandwich and smiled.

The rest of the family began eating and once they were done, Hannibal collected all their trash into a small trash bag that he had brought along.

"Ready?" Will asked as he pulled out his fishing rod.

Abigail nodded and grabbed her pole and started fastening a fly onto the end.

Will attached a small fly to his son's little kid pole and then laid it in front of the boy to explain the danger of the hook on the end.

"Cael, You have to be careful with this pole." He pointed to the hook, "There's something sharp here. You want to make sure that you don't touch it, or else you will hurt yourself." He then took his son's hands in his, "What did daddy say?"

"Don't touch."

"Good boy." He ruffled his son's hair and then checked the little boy's boots to make sure that they were completely on the boy's feet.

He had chosen this day since the current was not too strong, so that it wouldn't whisk the boy away.

Since the kid was young he was starting out with regular worm fishing for his first time.

Hannibal took the camera out of the backpack as Will took the little boy's hand and the kid pole, "Alright you gotta stay close to me, alright?"

The little kid nodded and Will brought him over to the creek, showing him where to stand in the water so he wouldn't slip.

Abigail agreed with Will earlier that she would join them after Will started teaching him.

Will crouched behind his son and showed his son how to grip the rod. Hannibal was eagerly filming the first time that his son was going to cast.

"Alright. So we're going to bring this back," Will explained as he assisted in showing his son how far to pull the pole back in order to have a good cast. "Then you're going to hit the button." Will's thumb pressed the young boy's thumb down gently and flung the lure. "Now we wait and we slowly reel in." He started showing the boy just how slow to reel in.

"Молодец!" Hannibal shouted from their blanket as he continued recording.

They finished reeling the lure in and Cael whined a little bit.

"Hey, it's alright it takes awhile. Let's try again."

The father and son duo continued to fish for two hours, getting a few bites, and finally, at long last, a real bite.

"Alright, now we start reeling in faster!" Will said as he assisted his son in reeling in.

Finally it was close and Will stepped out from behind his son and grabbed the fish in the water.

"You got a fish, Cael! Good job!" Will said as he held the wiggling fish in his gloved hands.

Hannibal filmed the whole retrieval process and finally took a picture of Will with Cael, Abigail, and the fish.

Once Will told the boy that they needed to put the fish back, since it was too small, they released it together and Will picked up the young boy and balanced him on his hip and brought him back to land with Abigail.

"Papa! Did you see?! Did you see?!"

Hannibal nodded, "I did!" Will passed the boy over and Hannibal pressed a kiss to the boy's head, "Молодец! Я горжусь тобой!"

Will smiled as he packed up the fishing supplies.

Cael gradually fell asleep in his father's arms and so Hannibal carried him as they hiked back to the house.

When they entered the house, Hannibal brought the young boy upstairs, carefully putting the young boy down on the bed and then changing him into a set of fresh pajamas. Then pulling the covers up to the boy's chin and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand stroked the boy's hair softly, and he watched as the soft light brown curls curled over his fingers, "labanakt, berniuk." He pressed a kiss to the young boy's head and then stood up from the bed. He stroked the boy's hair once more, pressed a kiss to his forehead, slipped a pacifier into the little boy's mouth, and tucked the boy's blanket under his arm, "aš myliu tave, mažyli."

Hannibal turned the light off and then headed downstairs to start dinner.

 _ **Thank you so much to the wonderful translators that helped me with this chapter:**_

 _Russian: Ghostag (Tumblr)_

 _Lithuanian: every-bubble (Tumblr)_

 _ **Translations**_ _ **:**_

 _нет- No_

 _Иди встань в угол и подумай о своем поведении! - Go to the corner and think about your behavior!_

 _ЭЙ! Хватит! Не дергайся. Веди себя прилично. -Hey! Stop! Sit Still. Behave._

 _Хороший мальчик- Good Boy_

 _Прости - Sorry_

 _Молодец! - Well Done!_

 _Молодец! Я горжусь тобой! - Well done! I'm so proud of you._

 _labanakt, berniuk - Goodnight, sweet boy._

 _aš myliu tave, mažyli. - I love you, little one._

 _ **If you guys have ideas for future ficlets, send them my way and I'll happily fill them! :)**_


End file.
